


Touch Starved

by NightmareAntlers



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hannibal loves him anyway, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Teasing, touching and kissing, will is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:38:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareAntlers/pseuds/NightmareAntlers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal never considered himself a clingy man. Tactile, yes. But clingy? After almost half a century of existence, Hannibal is still learning new things about himself, thanks to Will. </p><p>Will has noticed and proposes him a challenge. Hannibal is not easily fooled, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch Starved

**Author's Note:**

> Do you always find inspiration when you least expect it ? Because I do. Some finds ideas when dreaming or showering or watching another tv show/movie... Me ? I get some weird shit inside my head while doing grocery shopping. Is it just me or...? Fine. 
> 
> Anyway, not betaed so mistakes are only and entirely mine.
> 
> Oh, and, before I forget, I included a short conversation in french. Translation available in the note at end.
> 
> Enjoy, Fannibals ! <3

The next step of their friendship came so naturally that even Will wasn't bothered by this. He chose this. He chose Hannibal and he never considered the possibility of pursuing any kind of cold and distant friendship after the fall. Well, at least not at the beginning. Of course Will had had a hard time to let himself become closer to Hannibal. In every way. It was always Hannibal who started the light touches before, back to Baltimore. A firm hand on Will's shoulder, a warm palm cupping the back of his neck... Will remember everything and he remembers how he had clung himself on to Hannibal before throwing them both over the clifftop.

It was where everything started.

Touches were always meaningless to Will, perhaps because of his distaste for human contact or because he just didn't know how to proceed. How to touch, when to touch, where to touch. It was so complicated and he had enough to understand people's behaviour as it already was.

But now, with Hannibal, he understood the appeal. Their wounds made the bond easier between them, the treatment of their wounds required numerous times of checking the stitches and simple checks of warm hands on burning flesh. Will was no doctor but he knew Hannibal's clinical touches weren't all so clinical, mostly because he lingered way longer than necessary even when his stab wounds weren't life threatening anymore.

But did Will complain ?

Absolutely not.

Was he silently enjoying it ?

Absolutely yes.

But it didn't prevent Will to have an existential crisis the very same day he kissed Hannibal for the first time. Oh, the irony.

He knew Hannibal was more than patient with him, that he would never push him to do anything he doesn't wanted to do and waited for Will to do the next move, to let him come to him. Willingly and entirely. Hannibal was confused at first, always and forever on the thought he will never predict Will actions after all. But he also knew there was no coming back and it was the final step between them, Will had to bury his past, to let the ashes of his marriage with Molly to the wind and let the warmth and the light of Hannibal's love embracing him fully. So he let Will alone for the evening, the night and the next morning to mourn. What was another day after five years of patience ?

They didn't speak of it for a week before Will broke first. They had a calm talk about it and silently settled on let time do the rest. Will wasn't nervous anymore and they started their routine again. Hannibal opened himself more to Will, Will gradually let his guard down and trust was coming more easily now that they explained themselves to each other.

The days blurred into weeks and Will noticed Hannibal was smiling more frequently. An honest smile that made Will blush to Hannibal's delight. The touches were also back, small gestures like a hand on Will's back when Hannibal was coming behind him to reach something in the room or Will's hand squeezing Hannibal's forearm warmly while saying their goodbyes before going to bed. They spent a lot of time reading and watching television. Will was still amazed to see Hannibal owning a TV in his safe house.

Bigger and more significant gestures started one night when they were watching a film together on the couch. Hannibal noticed Will's multiple yawns, after a moment and to Hannibal's surprise, Will let his head fall on Hannibal's shoulder. Hannibal stopped breathing, every inch of his body still, frozen in time. Will leaned in more closely and let out a content and sleepy sigh.

"You should go to bed, Will." Hannibal whispered.

Will blinked and shifted his body into a more comfortable position.

"I'm fine. Don't want to move right now." He muttered back.

They resumed watching the film but Hannibal couldn't focus on the words any more, his whole attention was centred on the warm body pressed against his, the smell of Will's shampoo combined with his unique scent. Hannibal closed his eyes and gently pressed his nose against Will's head, his curls tickling his nostrils. Will remarked the smooth shift of Hannibal's head, his neck pressing slightly more against Will's forehead. He let out another audible sigh and slowly draped his arm across Hannibal's belly, careful to not apply too much pressure on the now healed but still painful gunshot wound. Hannibal gave in and moved his free hand to Will's curls, stroking them affectionately. Will could feel Hannibal's smile widen on the top of his head when he lightly established imaginary patterns on Hannibal's flank with his thumb. Neither of them interested in the film any more.

After that, they remained close, never letting the other out of sight. It's like they were glued to each other. They literally couldn't keep their hands off the other. Hannibal leaning against Will's back to show him how to prepare a special dish, Will lying on Hannibal's abdomen while reading on the couch or warming up in front of the fireplace. It was new to Hannibal to sit on the blanket they placed on the floor and doing nothing more than just petting Will's hair. Will curled against Hannibal's side and legs tangled with Hannibal's.

Will was content. Whole. Almost happy. There were still a few things lingered on his mind but he decided to push them aside for another day and let himself live in the present moment. Stomachs full of wine and food, wounds healed, safe. They were together and the rest of the world forgotten. _This is where I belong_ , Will thought. _Where I always belonged._

Will straightened himself a bit and looked up, watching Hannibal being lost watching the fire, burning flames dancing into sanguine eyes. Hannibal felt Will's gaze on him and turned his head in his direction with a fond look.

They didn't speak, they never had too. Hannibal's eyes travelled on Will's face to finally settle on Will's mouth but quickly averted his gaze to the fire again. Will chuckled softly and placed his palm on Hannibal's cheek, bringing their foreheads together, noses bumping. Hannibal's hand landed on Will's injured cheek, gently stroking his scar with the back of a knuckle.

Will finally closed the distance between them and kissed Hannibal. Again. But this time he didn't back off, didn't hold back. Hannibal's lips were warm from the heat of the fire and soft. Inviting. Hannibal breathed out a little sound and cupped Will's neck. Will's fingers pressed against Hannibal's chest, gripping his shirt tightly and brought him closer to his body. Hannibal was sucking on Will's bottom lip when Will opened his mouth, Hannibal's hesitant tongue licking into Will's mouth. When their tongues made contact, Will suddenly pulled back, breathless. Hannibal licked his lips, tasting Will on them. Will eyes were wide, chest falling and rising rapidly, biting his lip. Hannibal made no move to kiss him and feared Will was going to have another panic attack and leave him once again.

But he did none of that, instead he took a deep breath and instantly moved to straddle Hannibal's thighs. Their second kiss was nothing compared to the one they had seconds ago, it was brutal, hot and claiming. Lips against lips, teeth against teeth, tongue pushing hard in the other mouth. Will placed his hands in Hannibal's hair, took handfuls of them and kept kissing him. Hannibal moaned quietly into Will's mouth, fingers almost bruising Will's hips. They kissed until there was no more air into their lungs. Hannibal pulled back first this time and immediately attacked Will's jaw and neck, his hands everywhere on Will's body, touching and mapping every parts of the shape of his muscles. Will let out an erratic breath and pressed his hips against Hannibal's. They both moaned loudly when Hannibal lifted upward his hips to let their crotches and growing erections touch.

"Hannibal." Will said almost inaudibly. A demand. An order. A plea.

Will could feel Hannibal trembling beneath him. He stopped kissing Will when he reached his collarbone, leaving a trail of angry red and purple marks on his path. He took Will in his arms, arms circling his waist and embraced him tightly. Will reciprocated by wrapping his arms around Hannibal's neck until he wasn't shaking any more. Will then took Hannibal's head in his hands and kissed his forehead.

They made love that night. In a tangle of limbs, sweat, kisses and moans in front of the fireplace. It wasn't rushed, they made it slowly and lovingly. Tasting every angle of skin and learning the other's body.

 

* * *

 

Hannibal never considered himself a clingy man. Tactile, yes. But clingy ? After almost half a century of existence, Hannibal is still learning new things about himself, thanks to Will.

It was now a few months after the night of their first time and everything seemed fine. Everything was calm and they lived their life peacefully without any incident. They even relocated to a new house in the east of France, at the border of Germany where Hannibal loved to take Will for a full weekend sometimes. They ate good food and good wine. Hannibal was particularly very pleased to buy a large quantity of unnecessary expensive bottles of wines considering the region was one of the best producer of wines in all Europe, being in direct rivalry opposing Italy and their fine wines. It will do, after all, they couldn't tempt fate by already going to Italy not even a year after defeating the Great Red Dragon.

Hannibal also delighted himself into teaching Will french and was not surprised to hear Will's Cajun accent coming back to life every time they practised. Will did remember notions of french and lessons often shifted to heated murmurs in Hannibal's ear in their bedroom.

Their bedroom, their home. Nothing was Will's or Hannibal's from now on and it still surprised Will how natural it sounded.

Even doing the laundry was made together, as well as cleaning and cooking, showering, gardening, reading and doing grocery shopping.

Speaking of which... today they had to go to town, their supplies running low. They drove to one of Hannibal's favourite organic market. A charming place, really, no one looked at them but it didn't prevent them to have few acquaintances, some farmers or even some accustomed just like them.

Out of habit, Hannibal took Will's hand in his and they strolled around the market, buying and putting vegetables, fruits or even flowers here and there in their basket.

Hannibal was discussing salads with one of the farmer when Will grew bored of their conversation and continued walking alone. It was a matter of seconds before Hannibal came back to Will's side and took his hand in his once again. Will snorted to himself.

Hannibal looked up and was curiously watching Will, amusement in his eyes. Will stopped and brought their joined hands to his chest.

"Admit it, you just like having me as near as possible, never leaving your side," Will said leaning in Hannibal's space. "It's quite a possessive behaviour you do have, Doctor Lecter." He continued, voice barely above a whisper.

"This is ridiculous, Will." Hannibal almost snorted himself and grinned.

"Is it, really ?"

"Yes." Hannibal responded, eyes impassive.

"Well, then. I propose you a challenge."

"And what exactly are you proposing ?"

"I'm not proposing. I am not suggesting either. In fact, let's play a game. Just the two of us." Will replied mischievously.

Will released Hannibal's hand of his grip and dropped both of his arms to his sides. Hannibal watched their hands part from the other and opened his mouth to protest before Will spoke.

"It's," He rolled up his sleeve and looked at his watch. "It's ten forty-seven in the morning and you'll have to wait until midnight to touch me again." Will smirked, proud of himself. "What do you think, _mon amour_ ? Will you be able to do exactly that ?"

"Will," Hannibal started then stopped. He was silent for a few seconds, his eyes lost and lips slightly parted. He regained his composure and swallowed. "This is cruel."

Will then laughed out loud.

"Oh, Hannibal," Always voice almost inaudible. "I think this is going to be a very interesting day, indeed."

Later that day, after successfully avoiding touching Will under any circumstances, they came home, unpacked and stowed all of their purchases. Hannibal was oddly silent. It was nearly noon and Hannibal took a pan and some bowls out without even asking Will his help to cook.

Count Hannibal Lecter the Eight was pouting.

It was tremendously entertaining.

Will watched with wary eyes, trying miserably to hide his grin, measured if Hannibal was pissed off or only bored of 'Will's game'.

"Do you intend to stand in the doorway or are you going to help with our meal ?" Hannibal abruptly said, face blank and unimpressed.

"Sure." He replied, taking his own apron and knotting it around his waist. "Can you, uh, help me with that ?" Nodding behind himself to point at the failed attempt to tie his apron.

Hannibal watched him closely and narrowed his eyes at him. "I have huge faith you can do it all by yourself, Will. Or do you need me to teach you how to lace your shoes as well ?"

Will stayed silent for a moment, apron still in hands, body unmoving.

"What ? I'm a grown-ass man who learned to lace his shoes long ago. Thanks to me, by the way."

"Then I am certain you will manage to do it."

"My shoes aren't behind my back unlike my apron."

"Are you aware that the cordons are long enough for you to knot it in front of you ?"

"Do you know we could stop rambling for nothing and actually eat sooner rather than later if you'd help me ?" Will bit his lip and raised his eyebrows. "Please ?"

Hannibal sighed audibly, closed his eyes briefly and put his knife down on the counter. Defeated, he circled the island and positioned himself behind Will. He perfectly knew Will was playing him and was absolutely enjoying it. But he also knew better than just give up and let Will fooling him. He took both of the white cordons in his hands, laced them together and tied them with a firm knot at Will's waist. Not touching him a single time. Will winced.

"I didn't ask you to choke the life out of me, thank you very much, Hannibal."

Hannibal let out a chuckle and calmly resumed his preparation of the liver he was cooking.

They continued to prepare their meal, it was almost mechanical now, Will chopping vegetables and Hannibal at the stoves.

But Will was on a specific mission today, though. He was going to slowly drive Hannibal crazy with want and longing. Like good old times. He desperately wanted to test Hannibal patience and limits now that he was aware of Hannibal's desires. Could Hannibal relent what he so hardly acquired ? Will was about to find out.

He was pacing around Hannibal in the kitchen, washed his hands multiple times, served himself a glass of water just beside Hannibal at the sink, reached to take one of Hannibal's knife he was using leaning in his space. Hannibal wasn't reacting. At all. He let himself be submerged in his cooking, evidently not paying attention to any of Will's move. Will was smarter than that and he was certainly not blind. The tension in Hannibal's shoulder blades and jaw was so extreme that Will was actually wondering if Hannibal was about to break a bone anytime soon.

When it was done, Hannibal arranged their plates and Will untied his apron then Hannibal's. He felt Hannibal tense once again and smirked. He put them away and positioned himself next to Hannibal, hips slightly brushing Hannibal's. They took their respective plate and walked into their dinning room.

Will deliberately groaned when tasting the meat. Hannibal lips twitched and they started to eat in companionable silence.

Of course, after a while and their meal half consumed, Will not so innocently stretched his legs until his feet made contact with Hannibal's ankles.

"Be careful, Will. Perhaps I cannot touch you for the rest of the day but it does not mean I will not take pleasure to torment you every day after that for the rest of your life." Hannibal said without looking up from his plate.

Will laughed, a deep sound coming right from his belly.

"I would be disappointed if it wasn't the case. You already started that five years ago. What's more than the rest of my life ?"

Hannibal finally looked up, lips curled up and eyes dark as blood.

"You have no idea." Is all Hannibal said until their plates were spotless.

It was way past one in the afternoon when they finished washing and drying the dishes. Will sat down heavily on the couch, stomach full and let out a content sigh. Hannibal came just after, sitting with more grace than Will and they stared at the empty fireplace in front of them. Will suddenly leaned toward Hannibal and dropped his head on Hannibal's lap.

"Will ?" Hannibal raised an eyebrow. "This is a violation to your own rules." Minding his own arms and putting them out of reach from Will's inviting and welcoming curls resting on his lap.

"Who said that _I_ couldn't touch you ?" He replied with a wide smirk stretching from his right ear to his left ear.

"What a specially naughty boy you are today, William." Hannibal couldn't help the smile forming on his lips.

"Hmmhmm." Will responded back while closing his eyes.

Will was almost dozing off when he abruptly opened his eyes and looked at Hannibal above him.

"What about we go to the tailor you talked about a few weeks ago ?" Will prompted.

Hannibal frowned. He wasn't expecting this kind of request.

"You wish to go 'shopping' this afternoon ?" Will hummed positively. "If my memory serves me well, I do recall you saying to me that you 'hated tailored clothes because who gives a shit if your ass is comfortable enough in some kind of expensive pants'."

Will laughed and extracted himself from Hannibal's lap. He rubbed his half-closed eyes with a sleepy smile.

"Well, I could do an effort for a day. For you. A reward for your patience today. I know how much you like seeing me in fancy suits and the measures have to be corrected since I never actually went myself. Not that I imply that your guesses were wrong but I think I need them to be a little more large at the belly. Courtesy of your delicious meals, by the way."

Hannibal raised his eyebrows and found nothing to retort back.

"As you wish," He looked at his watch, considering. "Then we should go."

Will hid a smirk and went to dress himself.

The drove to town for the second time today and parked the car in an underground parking lot. They walked in the city, always careful of their surrounding and the people walking past them. Today was a rather sunny day but still extremely cold, it didn't prevent people to go out and enjoy the rays of sunshine that winter rarely offered the past weeks.

At the beginning, Will didn't dare to go to town with Hannibal, the city of Strasbourg being not that small but no that big either. The city was the capital of Christmas in Europe after all, their famous Christmas markets well reputed in Europe were soon to be disposed.

" _Christkindelsmärik_ ," Hannibal had corrected Will once, "It means  _Marché de Noël_ in alsatian. A low Alemannic German dialect which was the mainly spoken language in Alsace until the 20th century." All Will could understand was that it meant thousands of tourists and thousands new chances of being recognised. They walked past the 98ft tall Christmas tree and continued until they reached the infamous Cathedral.

"What do you mean, infamous ?" Will asked. He eyed the Cathedral but didn't notice something abnormal or peculiar about it.

"The Cathedral possesses only one tower. The monument is a thousand year old but they never added the second tower."

"Why ?" Will snorted, genuinely curious.

"The north tower, completed in 1439, was the world's tallest building from 1647 until 1874. The planned south tower was never built as a result."

"I know nothing about Cathedrals but it really is a beautiful monument."

"Victor Hugo described it as a 'gigantic and delicate marvel', even Goethe himself also described it as a 'sublimely towering, wide-spreading tree of God'."

"No wonder then why you like it that much." He smiled fondly, he could easily hear Hannibal talk about everything and nothing, he would still enjoy listening to him rambling during hours.

"I do." He replied and smiled back.

They resumed walking and they both entered a small wooden shop. The shop was of course a brand only for men and they were primarily selling _haut de gamme_ shoes, cashemere sweaters and ready to wear clothes.

"They're not tailoring suits here, Hannibal." Will said while looking around the shop.

"No, they are not." Hannibal responded with a mysterious smile that Will recognised as a 'do-you-think-you-can-fool-me' smirk.

Will was a bit taken aback of how Hannibal actually fooled _him_ and not the other way around. He will have to double his efforts and imagination to play Hannibal's own game harder until tonight if he wanted to see what he was seeking being achieved. Challenge accepted.

"You bastard." Will muttered. "You don't want me wrapped in a suit of your liking ? That's a shame, for once I was willing to make that effort." He retorted, fingers brushing a dark-maroon cashemere sweater.

"We don't have anywhere to attend until next month, Will. This will do for today." Hannibal responded as a seller approached them.

 _"Bonjour, messieurs. Comment puis-je vous être utile ?"_ Asked the seller, a middle-aged man, older than Hannibal actually, dressed impeccably in a dark suit with no tie. Will noticed an accent behind his words and recognised it as an alsatian's accent, it sounded like a german's accent but less harsh and more melodic to hear.

 _"Bonjour, monsieur. Mon compagnon souhaite renouveler sa garde-robe pour l'hiver. Nous allons essayer quelques vêtements, ainsi qu'une paire de chaussure si j'arrive à le convaincre."_ Hannibal's french always on point and fluid. Will, to his frustration, didn't catch everything Hannibal told the man.

The man chuckled about what Hannibal just said and he guided them both in the aisle's shop where trousers and shirts were exposed.

 _"Je vous remercie, je vais prendre le relais. Mon compagnon étant difficile à satisfaire et à habiller."_ He said conspicuously with a smirk.

The man chuckled briefly again then nodded. He disappeared in the back of the shop, leaving them alone to their task. Will ignored Hannibal and what he could have possibly just said to the man and averted his gaze to the different shirts, sweaters, trousers and pants the shop offered in front of him.

"So, do you see anything to your taste ?" Hannibal asked, fingers brushing the different fabrics presented to him.

They spent approximatively a solid hour arguing before settling on one slack and two jeans, two sweaters and three button down shirts. Hannibal was a very patient man but Will was being difficult, of course he was going to be difficult. He had to play with Hannibal a little while longer before coming home and thinking about revenge. He so would have liked to see Hannibal losing his mind if they were to an actual tailor, the man being able to measure every part of Will's body while Hannibal couldn't even brush a finger against his skin for the day.

Hannibal came back with khaki pants in his hands, a question in his eyes.

"This is something my dad could wear if he was still present among us." Will laughed when Hannibal sighed loudly. "Or something  _you_ could wear, eventually."

Hannibal almost dropped the pants on the floor.

"Will," He said, voice firm. "Don't be rude."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Will replied, he put a hand on Hannibal's forearm and squeezed it lightly. "Did I hurt your ego ?"

Hannibal's face was serious and severe. Will actually feared if he was going to drag him to the alley behind the shop and take him right there, to punish him. Or he even thought he was going to do it right in one of the shop's fitting room. Will's swallowed hard.

"Sorry." He said sincerely this time.

Hannibal nodded once and showed Will the fitting room. "I will wait outside." Will entered the small room, arms full of clothes before closing the wooden door behind him. He breathed in, inhaling deeply before undressing himself.

He tried the pants first and when he opened the door, he was relieved to see Hannibal's broad smile on his lips.

"Good." He circled Will and stopped behind him, watching closely every muscles of his legs and let his eyes wander on Will's curved ass. Will snorted to himself and shook his head fondly. He came back next to Will and kneeled in front of him. It was a sight Will would actually paint if he was as talented as Hannibal, he will never tire of seeing him on his knees, just for Will, entirely vulnerable and exposed when doing so in public. Hannibal took the bottom of the pants in his hands and turned the fabric inside the pants, making a hem. Will noticed Hannibal's clever fingers never touching his skin, minding only the fabric in his hands. Will could only feels the heat emanating from them.

"Do you like them ? It fits you perfectly although a slightly bit longer than necessary but nothing we cannot fix." He looked at Will through the mirror and Will stared back at him, smiling.

"Yes. They're comfortable." He put his palms on them, feeling the fabric on his skin, face cocked to the right.

"Excellent. Do try the sweaters and shirts now, please."

Will obeyed and returned in the fitting room. He tried the sweaters, a beige one and the dark-maroon one that caught his attention earlier. He opened the door and Hannibal still very much appreciated what he was seeing. He hummed and nodded his approval. Will returned once again in the room to try the button down shirts.

He hasn't expected Hannibal's reaction when he went out of the small wooden room, though. Hannibal's eyes turning dark and lustful. He dropped his arms to his side and his eyes travelled on Will's lower belly to his chest before settling them on Will's neck. He took a step forward then another until he was at arm reach. He raised his arms and let his fingers brushed against the rough fabric. He undid a button then a second one.

"Better." He whispered, a single inch apart from Will's ear. "Beautiful. You look beautiful."

Will felt the warm breath of Hannibal and swallowed thickly. He wished it wasn't so much of a turn on when Hannibal complimented him but he did it with such reverence in his voice. Will closed his eyes briefly and tried to hide as much as he could his flushed face from Hannibal's sight. He knew seeing Will in shirts like this was one of Hannibal's greatest weakness but he still wasn't used to hear the warmth and love in Hannibal's tone.

Hannibal smiled fondly and did his best to not touch the lovely blush on Will's cheeks and neck. Will cleared his throat and averted his gaze somewhere else.

"Does that mean we're taking all of them ?" He not so subtly tried to change the subject.

"Of course we are." He waited for Will to hand him the clothes and went to find the vendor to pay.

Will dressed himself back in his own clothes and joined Hannibal outside the fitting room. He was chatting with the vendor about Will's adjustments for his trousers and said their goodbyes. They left with a note, reminding them to return at the shop within the week to retrieve Will's pants, and two bags full of clothes in Hannibal's hand.

Will tried to take them but Hannibal insisted on carrying them instead. They made a compromise and he gave one to Will. Hannibal being always so chivalrous.

They slowly walked back to the parking lot, taking their time, simply enjoying the company of the other. Will suddenly intertwined their arms at the elbow and Will stopped beside Hannibal. Hannibal turned to face him, opened his mouth but his question died on his lips when Will kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you." He said against Hannibal's skin. Hannibal shuddered, feeling the contrast of Will warm breath in the cold air of winter and fought the urge to kiss him properly on the lips.

They didn't like public displays of affection but he knew he couldn't resist doing so in this very moment. One reason being he genuinely appreciated Hannibal's gesture for buying him all of this and the other reason being because he liked teasing Hannibal while Hannibal was perfectly aware he couldn't reciprocate the kiss. Not today. After all, it was the goal of the challenge Will has imposed for the day. To see if Hannibal could not touch Will in any way and to see if Hannibal's possessiveness could be tamed. Hannibal did behave very well until now and a little reward never hurt anyone.

"My pleasure, Will." He replied, a little breathless.

They went back to the underground parking lot and drove home.

When they arrived home, Will took the bags of clothes in their bedroom and put away his purchases in their shared walk-in closet, mindful of not crumple them.

He headed downstairs when the task was complete and joined Hannibal in the sitting room, Hannibal was already comfortably positioned in one of the armchair, knowing too well to avoid the couch for not touching Will. He had a book in his right hand and a glass of wine in his left hand. Hannibal also already served Will his own glass of whiskey resting on the coffee table.

"Thanks." He said with a smile, sitting heavily on the couch with a yawn. Hannibal acknowledged him with a tilt of his head and resumed reading his book while sipping his wine.

Will swallowed the content of his own glass in two gulps and rested his head against one of the pillow of the couch, letting himself drift off a bit. Will was completely worn out. It was not everyday that you had to, at the same time, try to please and piss off your cannibalistic slash most wanted slash serial killer lover. It took a matter of mere minutes before he fell asleep, cheek pressed against the pillow, whiskey warm in his belly to help him slumber.

He woke tucked tightly into a blanket almost two hours later by the smell of something being cooked and the regular and melodic _taptaptap_ sound of Hannibal's knife against the cutting board. He didn't move, though. Will stared at the high ceiling of their house and he was, mentally,  _planning._ How was he going to plan his revenge ? He had a few hours ahead to spend before midnight and he knew Hannibal was going to wait every single second before he was allowed to kiss and touch Will again. Will wasn't going to waste those precious hours. He had to find something to drive Hannibal not only crazy with want but also to set Hannibal's self-control on fire. Will he be able to do that ? Now was the time to play the real game.

Will stood up and stepped in the kitchen. There was Hannibal, concentrated as usual on whatever recipe he was cooking and performing, his back turned to Will. Will walked on his tip-toes until he crashed his chest to Hannibal's back. Hannibal jumped a little and Will couldn't help but laughed at how he succeeded to frighten Hannibal. It wasn't often he was able to startle him, Hannibal always aware of Will entering any room seconds before he himself crossed the threshold, smelling him or simply hearing his not so muffled footsteps.

"Smells delicious." He muttered in Hannibal's neck while wrapping his waist in his arms. Smelling Hannibal's intoxicating musky scent mixed with the fantastic odor of spice. Will wanted to bite.

"I was about to wake you up. Dinner is almost ready. Please, go freshen up and I will join you at our table shortly." Hannibal continued cooking like nothing happened, as if he wasn't bothered by the insistent weight pressing against his back.

"Hmm." Will deposed a small kiss on Hannibal's neck and drew back.

Dinner was a simple affair, often was now that they were just the two of them. No one to impress but Will. But it was no less as amazing and exquisite as before.

They ate, they drank, they talked, they laughed. They cleaned the table then washed and dried the dishes. It was routine, stable and even comfortable.

They settled in the sitting room, Hannibal already picking up his unfinished book and sat down in the armchair he previously occupied.

"Do you mind if I turn the TV on ?" Will asked. Positioning himself on the couch.

"Of course not. I intend to finish my book tonight. Do as you please." He replied, putting the bookmark on the coffee table.

"Alright."

Will was watching whatever movie he chose, didn't even remember the title and what it was about. His mind was focussed entirely on Hannibal. On Hannibal and the couple of hours remaining before midnight. His gaze shifting from the TV to Hannibal, to Hannibal and on the TV again. How was he going to process ?

At a quarter to midnight, Will couldn't stop fidgeting, almost anxious. He didn't have much time left and decided to take action. He stood on his feet and slowly approached Hannibal. Hannibal was so engrossed in his book he didn't notice Will quietly coming to him. Will was standing in front of Hannibal and sighed. He gently took Hannibal's book from his hands, putting it aside. Hannibal raised his chin and uncrossed his legs, looking at Will, face unimpressed.

Hannibal was anticipating. _He knew._

God fucking damn it.

Hannibal leaned further back in his armchair and spread his arms on both of the armrests. Waiting. He narrowed his eyes at Will when he didn't move. Hannibal opened his mouth to speak.

"Well ?" He smirked. "It's nearly midnight, Will. I suggest you to use the time remaining wisely."

Will blinked once and finally moved. Decided and determined. He placed a knee between Hannibal's thighs and the other between his right thigh and the armrest. Sitting on Hannibal right leg, groin press against his quadriceps. He placed his hands at either sides of Hannibal's head, noses almost touching and licked his lips.

"I appreciate your concerns, I'm sure I will." Is all he said before crushing his lips against Hannibal's jaw.

Will wasn't going to give Hannibal satisfaction. He didn't kissed him on the lips. Not once. Only sucking and biting at his jaw and neck. Saliva pooling at the base of his collarbone, licking before kissing his way back to Hannibal's jugular. He did it until his lips were as red as Hannibal's numerous suck bruises painting his neck. Will was panting but he was only getting started. He pressed himself further against Hannibal, knee brushing Hannibal's crotch. Hannibal closed his eyes and squeezed the armrests in his hands. Will grinned and felt his own cock stiffen.

Will attacked Hannibal's neck once again, kissing, licking and biting the other side. He pressed his knee harder against Hannibal's cock and heard him moan quietly. A low sound immediately covered by Hannibal's loud exhale. Will felt Hannibal's pulse racing against his lips and let his right hand slide on Hannibal's chest, resting right above his heart. Will smiled against Hannibal's too warm skin and straddled him properly.

They both moaned loudly when their erections made contact. Will's free hand travelled on Hannibal's torso and belly until he found the well-formed bulge in Hannibal's slack. Will stroked Hannibal's cock once through the fabric of his pants. He did it again a few times and noticed Hannibal squeezing the armrests tightly, knuckles turning white.

Will then opened Hannibal's fly and slipped his hand in Hannibal's briefs, hand flat against his length and cupping his balls. Hannibal was a mess, skin damp, hair ruffled, shirt crumpled and neck bruised. He never was more magnificent than now.

"Will, please." Hannibal begged. Voice rough and breathless.

Will smiled brightly. It was a victory. His own. A small one but nonetheless a victory. He still had a few minutes to spend for his own pleasure.

He massaged Hannibal's balls some more time and finally seized his leaking cock head in his hand with a firm grip. Hannibal moaned, a guttural sound coming deep from his throat. Will started to stoke, spreading precum to slick Hannibal's cock.

It was physically painful to not touch Will. Hannibal grasping the armrests in his fists. The only noises in the room were the obscene sounds of Will's hand working on Hannibal's cock and Hannibal's trying desperately to muffle his own moans, failing miserably. Hannibal opened his eyes and watched Will directly in his, pupils dilated and sanguine eyes turning as dark as blood in the moonlight. Will felt Hannibal's cock pulsing and throbbing in his hand. He was close. But Hannibal made the mistake of tilting up his hips, thrusting involuntary in Will's fist. 

"Uh, uh." Will warned, pressing his own hips against Hannibal to still him. He grasped Hannibal's cock head tightly in his hand, applying too much pressure to stop his building pleasure.

Hannibal stayed still, not daring to move a single muscle.

"Very good." Will congratulated him with a kiss on his damp forehead.

Will rubbed his sticky and leaking slit with a thumb before resuming stroking the shaft. Hannibal let out a relieved sigh and squeezed both of the armrests. His palms were sweaty and slippery on the armchair's fabric, he couldn't take it much longer, he was on the edge to take Will's hand in his and finishing himself off in his fist. Patience was a virtue but his limits had the very beautiful face and name of Will.

Will stroked harder and faster, he pressed his forehead against Hannibal's and smiled fondly. Their mouths were an inch apart, breathing each other's air. Will squeezed Hannibal's cock and gave it a final stroke before Hannibal came in his fist, moaning and groaning deliberately. Hot spurts of come dripping between Will's fingers.

Hannibal was very still, breathing harshly through his noise, undoubtedly exhausted after such a powerful orgasm.

"Hannibal ?" Will asked quietly.

"Hmm ?"

Will snorted, seeing Hannibal so uncooperative and unable to form an intelligible word.

"It's midnight." Will whispered in his ear, smirking.

Hannibal sighed loudly and immediately wrapped his arms around Will's waist. Muscles shaking, courtesy of one wonderful orgasm and by how tight he gripped both of the armrests. He blindly dropped kisses on Will's neck, tasting and humming against Will's skin at the same time. Will brought their foreheads together.

"I missed you." Hannibal said against Will's lips. Will smiling against his.

Hannibal tilted his head to the side and kissed Will on the lips. A long and languid kiss, Hannibal rediscovering Will's mouth with his tongue. They kissed until the other was breathless and Will's abandoned erection grew interested again. Hannibal felt Will's cock harden against his groin and put his palms on Will's thighs, thumbs drawing random patterns on them. He heavily laid his forehead on Will's shoulder, staring with interest at the unfinished business presented to him.

"And what should be done about that ?" Hannibal asked not so innocently.

"You should take me to our bed." Will replied, eyebrows raised, licking his lips.

"Excellent idea. The first one since yesterday, considering the hour."

"Shut up."  Will gave him a gentle swat on the chest.

Hannibal kissed him briefly again on the lips and carried Will to their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> "Bonjour, messieurs. Comment puis-je vous être utile ?" = Good morning, gentlemen. How may I help you ?
> 
> "Bonjour, monsieur. Mon compagnon souhaite renouveler sa garde-robe pour l'hiver. Nous allons essayer quelques vêtements, ainsi qu'une paire de chaussure si j'arrive à le convaincre." = Good morning, sir. My companion wishes to renew his wardrobe for winter. We will try some clothes as well as a pair of shoes if I'll manage to convince him. 
> 
> "Je vous remercie, je vais prendre le relais. Mon compagnon étant difficile à satisfaire et à habiller." = Thank you, I will take over. My companion being difficult to satisfy and to dress.
> 
> Thank you for reading. Make sure to continue eating the rude, Fannibals. <3


End file.
